Someone's Forgotten
by Princess Darkcloud
Summary: It seems like someone's forgotten when Usopp's birthday is, but who?


I know, I know. I'm being bad. I've been uploading all these one shots and I haven't been working on requests. v.v; I feel bad, really I do. But, but the birthdays! And the holidays! I just couldn't resist them! *gets shot for lame ass excuse*

-The recently deceased PD

* * *

**Someone's Forgotten**

Usopp was up in the crow's nest, zoning out for the umpteenth time that evening. It was his birthday, and after a day without surprises, cake, or birthday congratulations (there were quite a few practical jokes played on parts of the crew by none other than Usopp, however), Usopp was starting to think they'd forgotten. He'd left 'subtle' hints to his fellow crewmates, but they seemed to not have picked up on it. He hadn't even received a White Day gift from Kaya.

"Ahh...I thought I'd at least get a cake from Sanji...or a card from Chopper and Luffy..." Usopp sunk down into himself, wallowing in his self-pity. The sun would be setting soon and he was quite sure that everyone would go to bed, thinking it was just another boring day out at sea.

Usopp heard the 'rap rap rap' of someone at the door to the crow's nest.

"Usopp?" It was Sanji. Usopp felt his heart tighten with anticipation. Maybe they'd come to surprise him after all!

'_Keep calm, you don't want to let them know you've figured them out...'_ Usopp cleared his throat. "C-Come iiiiin~!"

Sanji pushed the door open and climbed in, a large blanket and something lumpy could be seen beneath it.

"What's that you have under the blanket~?" Usopp's stupidly happy face was starting to weird Sanji out a little bit.

"Just a book and some coffee to keep myself awake." Sanji pulled out a thermos to prove his point.

"Ah..." Usopp's defeated tone was impossible not to notice. But it seemed as if Sanji hadn't even given the tone a second thought.

"Well, g'nite Usopp. Get some sleep, ok?" He sat down and poured himself some coffee, enjoying the smell.

"Yeah, ok." Usopp climbed out of the crow's nest and down the ladder. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it, sulking. The sun looked like a tangerine slice on the rim of a glass of water, the pink, patterned umbrella staining the sky lovely pinks and oranges. _'At least mother nature gave me something nice for my birthday...'_

Usopp watched the sun till there wasn't a trace of orange in the sky. He turned to head off to bed, but practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the door to the men's quarters creak open. Usopp used his expert cowardly skills to slink off into the shadows so the intruder couldn't see him. He was on pins and needles, desperately urging his heart not to beat so loud and his legs not to tremble so much. _'Wait a second, it's probably only Luffy or something coming up for an evening food raid...'_ Usopp chuckled with desperate relief at his realization and moves to stand up, when he saw that it had been Zoro who'd made his way on deck. Usopp caught a glimpse of Zoro's legs hoisting themselves up into the crow's nest.

'_Well, at least THEY'LL enjoy themselves on my birthday...'_ Usopp decided it would be best to go to bed the moment he heard gentle bumps and Zoro's low 'growl.'

Usopp lay down in his hammock. It was over. His birthday was over, and he hadn't seen a single piece of confetti, and not single bow had been tied on a craftily, or sloppily, decorated package. Usopp heaved a sad little sigh and went to sleep.

-.-.-

The next morning, Usopp awoke from a fitful night. Even his subconscious had been upset with his Nakama's forgetfulness. He got up from his hammock and walked up on deck. He was one of the first one's up and he'd promised to take over the morning shift anyhow.

He was back where he'd been not even 12 hours ago: brooding against one of the giant windows. He could see the remainder of the crew awaken and head for the galley, getting ready for breakfast. Usopp didn't feel like going right away, he was still miffed.

It was Nami who came outside and called up to him.

"Usopp! Breakfast!"

She had a look of 'listen to me or you'll regret it into your next life.' Usopp sighed and nodded down at her, receiving an inaudible though clearly huffy sigh from the girl before she trotted back into the dining room.

Climbing down, feeling rather numb and no longer really _mad_ at his friends, Usopp headed into the galley, being instantly bombarded with a loud cry of:

"APRIL FOOLS, USOPP!"

Usopp jumped back behind the door frame, stunned. There was a delicious, obviously picked at cake in the center of the dining room table, surrounded by the packages he;d been fantasizing about all of yestersay.

"B-But it's not—"

"—your birthday?" Sanji finished.

"You sure about that?" Franky added, completely smug.

"Usopp," Luffy was nose to nose with Usopp in a second, "we just said 'April Fools!' We _fooled_ you!"

"W-What?" Usopp ran into the kitchen and checked out his cake and presents. His back facing he whole crew.

"We flipped the calendar a day early," Nami explained to Usopp's back. "Yesterday was March 31st."

"That's correct Usopp-san. We played a little joke on you, yoho!" Brooke pulled out his violin, preparing to play 'happy birthday.'

"You jerks!" The levity of the group ceased and they all looked at Usopp. He was shaking ever so slightly. "You assholes..."

"Hey, Usopp...we didn't mean..." Sanji couldn't find the right thing to say...perhaps they'd gone too far.

"You guys..." Usopp turned around and tears were flowing down his face, "you really didn't forget my birthday~!" The tear had been of happiness, and everyone broke out into big smiles as cake was unevenly, in Luffy's opinion, distributed.

"But you know..." Usopp began through a mouth full of butter-crème frosting. "This means that I get to celebrate April Fools Day all over again." Everyone went in to simultaneously give Usopp his 'birthday licks.' But they were laughing as they did so, even though they couldn't help but fear what vengeful little tricks Usopp was going to pull that day.

Usopp heard another 'rap rap rap' at the door. Zoro, who had been the closest, opened it up and was met with a flurry of wings. Delivery birds had flown in, dropping a large canvas onto the floor. The crew gathered round the giant hand pained card that was lying at their feet.

Usopp flopped down onto Kaya's card and tried not to cry, for fear he'd smear the painted hearts and the elaborate "Happy Birthday, I love you."

Words of congratulation were buzzing about his head, but there was one thought that acted like a very fine screen, keeping everything about his out of his senses:

'_Best. Birthday. EVER!'_

**The End**


End file.
